1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure of a data access device and a fixing case; in particular, to a fixing structure of a data access device and a fixing case through which the data access device is conveniently and rapidly assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Current computers and servers are equipped with hard drives and disc drives used for saving and reading data. The typical hard drives and disc drives assembled on computer cases are mostly fixed by screws or other fixing devices. Screw fixtures create a significant amount of disadvantages. For example, additional tools are required to lock the screws, and multiple screws are needed on the accommodating case to fix the drive. This results in time consuming operational complications for the users. Moreover, small-sized screws are easily lost.
Using other supplemental fixing devices such as hot swapping devices involve disposing a rotating handle in front of the hard drive and connecting a hard drive fixing frame. The rotating handle and the hard drive fixing frame must be a non-separated device. However, given that hot swapping devices are highly complicated, and that the rotating handles are installed on single sides of the hard drives, the single-sided handling leads to uneven distribution of force and results in unsuccessful removals of the hard drives. Additionally, assembly and disassembly of the hot swapping devices require significant time, and damages thereof are very hard to repair. Therefore, a fixing device that is designed to be easy to assemble and disassemble can greatly increase the convenience of operation.